Many contemporary companies utilize websites (e.g., corporate intranets or the like) to make company information, documents, and other content accessible to multiple users. A well organized website permits multiple authors to contribute and edit content, and provides a mechanism through which the content is made widely available.
Website content may be saved in a variety of places within an ordinary file system folder hierarchy. Often, a website is arranged so that a content contributor may elect a location within the file system folder hierarchy for saving content. The folder hierarchy may be confusing to a user, making it difficult for the user to know where to save contributed or edited content in the file system.
After saving a document, a document contributor, if given permission to do so, often edits the home page and/or sub-pages of a website to add links to the new document. The user may not understand the hierarchy of the website, which is often very different from the hierarchy of the file system folders, and may place links to the document in the wrong place, or may not place any links to the document at all. Other users will thus not be aware of the existence of, or may not be able to find, the new document. To help the contributor, or if the contributor is not allowed to place links in the website, a website administrator may place links to the document in the correct page or pages of the website. However, such administrators may not be able to timely maintain documents placed on the website, and thus become a bottleneck to efficient management of documents on the website. However, the use of an administrator is often preferred because the administrator may not want a number of users to be able to edit the home page or other pages of the web site, because the web site structure may be compromised.
If a user does not understand how to access documents on a website, or if the website is not properly maintained, the user may not be able to find a particular document. Although searching mechanisms (e.g., full text) may be used, the search mechanisms are often not appropriate for sites having a large number of documents, for example, because users generally type in too few words to effectively limit the search, and thus receive an unworkable number of matches. In addition, a search is generally only effective if the user is looking for a known file. Often, the user may not know of a file, but if a web site were properly maintained, the user may be able to successfully browse through the structure of the web site to find relevant files.